


Pretending

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “You look terrible.” Draco said, chewing his lower lip. It wasn’t a lie, his nose was bright red, eyes watering, his hair looked worse than usual and every few minutes he could hear sniffling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/gifts).



> Here is a little Drabble gift for a good friend 💙

“Are you pretending to be ill, Potter?” Draco sighed from the other end of their shared office. He’d been Harry’s Auror partner for the last two years which admittedly was a catastrophe to begin with, but they’d soon settled in to comfortable companions.

“No.” Harry croaked, his head was buried in his folded arms, leaning against his desk. Draco leant casually against the edge of Potter’s desk, he couldn’t deny he was worried about the man. 

Harry had never missed a day of work since he started, not even when he got hit by a nasty hex a few months ago that resulted in his admittance to St. Mungos, he’d discharged himself after being ‘patched up well’ and returned to work.

“You look terrible.” Draco said, chewing his lower lip. It wasn’t a lie, his nose was bright red, eyes watering, his hair looked worse than usual and every few minutes he could hear sniffling. 

“M’ fine.” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes. “Go home, Potter,” he sighed, shaking his head. It was impossible to get through to his thick skull. 

Harry opened his eyes, looked up at the blond and smiled. “Only if you come with me.”


End file.
